Scars You Can't See
by ChocolateRain101
Summary: My house was gone. Burnt to a crisp by Fire Nation soldiers, the so called ones who are to protect us. I was left with nothing, my family gone, and so, What could I lose?
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE: (skip ahead if you don't want to read.)_

_Hello people reading this! Omg… it's been forever since I've last posted something, and I'll admit. I haven't really had any inspiration to write on my Warriors series. School hasn't been easy on me either, middle school is seriously tough. I'm glad to be writing again, and since my other pretty recent story about the Percy Jackson series was (literally), unnoticed. _

_I'm a HUGE nerd for avatar, and I'm reviewing series, so why not make my own version?! YAY FOR NEW SERIES! PLEASE, give me your review, I can take some criticism on this, so please enjoy!_

_NOTE FOR THE REST OF THE SERIES:_

_I DO __NOT __OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER IN ANY WAY, (sadly). NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR TRAITS. _

_(Oh and help tell me which point of view this should be in! like third or first person please! Right now though, it will be in first person.)_

Chapter 1

_Memories_

_6 years old_

"Again! Again!" I squealed with excitement, flailing my arms and legs. The man groaned, but he smiled. "Oy, Hikari, I'm getting too old for these things." He said, hunched over holding his back in sarcasm. I poked my quivering bottom lip out, giving the best puppy face I could.

He glanced at me, and then sighed greatly. "Ok, just once more…" He bent down, and lifted me into the air. I smiled, clenching my fists around his shirt.

"Haruto." A voice came from the doorway, silencing our laughter. My mother stood there, keeping a straight face, though her lip quivered, and her voice cracked as she spoke, "They have requested you at the front." She gripped a scroll in her hand, her knuckles white.

My father's face dropped, and he slowly lowered me to the ground. "Emi…" He said, reaching out to touch my mother's shoulder, but she turned and ran down the hallway, her sobs echoing the house. He picked up the letter my mother had dropped, and after briefly reviewing it, he confirmed her sorrow.

My father knelt down next to me, so we were at eye level. He grabbed my shoulders, not sure what to say. "Hikari I must… leave soon." "Leave?" I said horrified. "Only for a little while, but while I'm gone, you must take care of your brother and sister. They need you, and you are strong my little light." He muttered, touching his head to mine.

Tears bubbled up inside me, "W-why?" "To serve my country, to protect you." He replied, my four year old brother came into the room, clutching a raggedy teddy bear to his chest. "Daddy?" He yawned, still sleepy from his nap.

A loud banging came from the door, and a deep voice yelled, "Fire Nation Army, here to collect Haruto Minami."

We were pulled into a big bear hug, and was each given a kiss on the forehead. "Take care my children."

_And then he was gone. _

_Through the door, and out of my life. I waited _

_six years for my father to return from his journey But, he never came back. _

_12 years old_

I was walking home from shopping. Coins were rare, and I had multiple jobs just to keep up with the payments. But, I had managed to get enough groceries to last us a week or two more.

I turned the corner to the street my house was on, and saw my little brother yelling at a fire nation guard, just outside our house. My eyes widened, and I raced toward the scene, careful not to drop any groceries. I pushed my brother away from the fuming guard. "Please sir, forgive my ignorant brother for whatever he did." I apologized, throwing a dagger glare at my brother as I handed him the bags. "You might want to get better control of this young man, wouldn't want him thrown in prison would ya?" He shoved a finger into my shoulder, making me stumbled back a bit. "Not at all, sir." I said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back my anger.

I stormed inside, and was literally tackled by my eight year old sister. "Are you okay!? That guard is always out here. I was sooo afraid you were going kick him or something, are you hungry? I'm hungry." She blabbered. "Michi. MICHI!" I screamed, shutting her up for a few seconds. I rushed into the kitchen, seeing my brother already storing away the food.

"What was that all about Riku?" I demanded. He stayed silent for a few more moments. "What did you do?!" "Well… I maybe, kinda, sorta threw an egg at the back of the guards' head.." He muttered so faintly, I had to lean closer to hear.

I sighed, though I couldn't help smiling. "You sure are my brother alright." I said messing up his hair.

I passed my sister, "Mom in bed?" "Yeah, as always…" She replied, frowning.

You see, since dad left for the war, my mother has been a nervous wreck, so I basically have to support the family now. The only time my mother wants to get out of bed is if she has to use the bathroom.

Someone pounded on the door. "Coming!" I said, rushing towards the door, then opening it. "Hello, this is the Firelord Ozai's personal servant, requesting you and your family to the Fire Festival Ball." Said the man, handing me a formal scroll, obviously the invitation. I thanked him, then closed the door and read the invite to myself.

_Dear Mrs. Minami and Family, _

_You have been requested to the Fire Festival Ball, in honor of the victory over one of the Earth kingdom's major city's capture. Your husband, Haruto, is an important factor of this defeat, and we would love for your family to attend._

_-._

I read through when the date would be, and the signature of the firelord himself. I sighed leaning against the wall. My father wasn't really into politics, but him and the Firelord have always been close. It is reported that he is a general in the army, so me and my family usually attend many balls such as this one.

When I was younger, I would play with Zuko and Azula, who are about my age. I never really liked Azula, and I haven't seen her for years, luckily. Sometimes me and Zuko would hang out, but the past few months have been hard on my family, so me and Zuko have kept our distance. 

I pushed the thoughts from my brain, and stood up, ready to tell my family the exciting news.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello peeps! New chapter, yay! Anyways, shoutout to Lolcano for the review on chapter 1. Thanks again, and onward to the disclaimer!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON OT OWN ANY OF THE AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER CHARACTERS, OR THE SERIES ITSELF._

_Enjoy! :3_

Chapter 2

_The Hurt_

My mom got excited for once about the invitation, and insisted on us going shopping for dresses. Now, there is multiple things wrong with that. For one, I'm not exactly, "a dress person." Second of all, shopping isn't really my thing either. And finally, we hardly have enough money to pay for food. I tried explaining this to my mother, but Michi was already at the door with her jacket on.

She's practically the opposite of me, she LOVES anything girly, and so, we often get in fights with each other. Riku wasn't too happy either, but he's a boy, it's only natural.

We were rushed out of the door, and we frantically looked all over town for a dress. My sister must've tried on at least a dozen, but she would always reply, "No, no. This just isn't _the_ one." Mom would agree, and Michi would run back into the dressing room with more dresses on her arms.

As for me, well… like I said, dresses aren't really my thing. I was scanning a few shelves, and saw the one, though. It was beautiful, and I hesitantly pulled it from its place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to my mother, smiling greatly at me. "Go, try it on!" She whispered, guiding me to a changing room.

"B-bu." I stopped myself, biting my lower lip. I sighed, "Okay." I closed the door, and after undressing, slipped the dress on. I stood there looking at my reflection on the mirror in the small room.

I was jerked back into realization at the knock on my door. "Are you coming or not?" I heard my impatient sister call. "I-I don't know." Maybe they wouldn't like it? What am I thinking?! I shook my head, and after a moment with my hand on the door knob, I opened it.

My mom smiled, and my sister squealed, drawing quiet a few heads. "So?..." I asked, gripping the skirt of it with my hands. "It's wonderful!" My mom said clapping her hands. A client from the store approached us, "Ahh, what as beautiful dress." He said, smiling broadly. "How much?" I asked, realizing how much it must cost. "Well, you're in luck. It's on the house, your father has done many a deeds for me, and I'm sure that I can at least repay him with this." I probably smiled the widest I ever have.

That was, until a certain princess came waltzing into the store. Everyone dropped to their knees as she passed them, much to her pleasure. Her mother and Zuko were walking behind her, two guards following them.

To my dismay, she was walking straight towards me. "Hello, Hikari." She said a smirk that a devil could pull off on her face. "Hello,.. Azula." I forced a smile. "Well? Where's your respect for the princess?" She hissed, obviously wanting me to bow. "Azula! Mind yourself. These are great friends of ours, not servants." Ursa replied, stepping in front of her daughter.

"Ursa, how are you?" My mother asked warmly, touching arms with her. "Wonderful, and you Emi?" "Surviving." My mother laughed.

"Princess Azula, it is a great honor for me to serve you business. What are you looking for?" The same man that was speaking to me earlier asked Azula, bowing to her. Azula scowled at the man, but answered, "I am looking for a dress, to the ball we are having tomorrow night." Her gaze came to rest on me. "I guess your doing the same?" She smirked. Zuko remained in the background, arms crossed in a pout. "Yes, so which dress would you like?" Azula's grin grew wider as she pointed to the one I was wearing. "That one." I felt like I had just swallowed a lemon, resulting in a sour face.

"I-I'm afraid that she has already purchased that dress. I-it's the last one." The man said, sweat dripping down his forehead. "How much is she offering? I'm sure I can triple it." Azula spoke, but she was facing me, and I _really_ felt like punching her square in the nose.

I took a step forward, but felt the same hand on my shoulder as before, my mother's head was hanging. "Fine! I didn't like the stupid dress anyways." I growled changing quickly in the dressing room, and then throwing the dress into Azula's face.

I heard Zuko chuckle slightly, as Azula roared something about me "not disrespecting her." I stormed out of the shop, leaving my family inside, as I ran down the next street. The truth was, I actually did like that dress. A lot. And Azula knew it, I highly doubted that she would even wear it to the ball.

_The Next Night_

My mother had thrown me into the dress she got for me. It was the only thing she found that she knew was in my size, since I had ran back to the house.

At least my sister and brother looked beautiful, as well as my mom. She had been feeling much better after we got the invite, which was wonderful. We walked to the palace, and I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

_Something's not right. _I kept thinking all the way there, but I pushed the thoughts in the back of my mind as we arrived. I stepped into the grand room, and felt like butterflies were in my stomach. Or rather they were having a full out war down there. Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai sat at the front of the room in their thrones.

My mom wandered off to see some old friends, and Riku and Michi ran off with their friends as well. _Thanks for abandoning me guys.._

"Hey." I heard Zuko behind me, and I spun around to see him. "Hi." I muttered leaning against the wall. We stood their in a comfortable silence for a while. "Sorry about the dress. Azula's a jerk." "Tell me something I don't know." I sighed. I scanned the crowd and found Azula with Ty Lee and Mai. As I had suspected, Azula wasn't wearing the dress she had taken from me.

A messenger burst through the doors, and I seemed to be the only one to notice. He hurried across the room to the thrones. I got closer, and pulled Zuko with me. We hid in the shadows as he handed them a scroll, and explained what happened. "A deserter… escaped….. battle….. _Minami._" As soon as I heard it my heart dropped. Me and Zuko exchanged nervous glances, "Umm.. I should go." I said quickly,and scurried off to find my siblings. I did, and much to their protest managed to round them up, and lead them to my mother. She was talking and laughing with old friends, and I felt rude as I interrupted. "Mother? Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late, and Michi has a stomach ache." I insisted, and as my sister went to say something, I shot her an ice cold glare, and she closed her mouth quickly. "But darling, the ball has just begun." I glanced behind my back to find the fire lord scan the crowd, his gaze resting on us. "We _really _should go." I pressed, seeing as he was about to send guards after us. She sighed, but nodded.

After saying by to her friends as I pushed her out the door, my mother chewed me out on how ungrateful, and disrespectful I was. "Please mom, understand. I'll explain once we get home." I said half running- half walking to our house.

Once we got there, I told mom _alone_ about everything I heard. It looked like she was just given the world to carry, and laid down slowly in her bed, trying to take everything in. My mother isn't good under pressure, so sometimes she cracks, and it takes a little while before she can heal again. That's why I'm here, or so I think. So, whenever this happens, I'm there to do the stuff she would normally do, I guess you can say that I play mommy for a living. Plus, I have to take up a normal job, like now I work at a small dining restaurant. I was hoping that would all change, with mom actually going to a party, but it seems not. If anything, things have just gotten a lot worse.

_2 Years Later_

Me, Michi, and Riku were out taking a stroll. As soon as word got out about our father, we were banished by society, and work was harder to find. But, it was manageable if I tried hard enough. People kept giving us glares, or would stare at us as if we were just a myth. "Um, Hikari, I know how hard work is, I should try to get a job." My brother offered, but I refused. I wouldn't allow him to go threw the same thing as I had. He was now eleven, approaching his twelfth birthday. Michi was ten, and had grown to reach up to my shoulder. I had recently turned fourteen, but it felt like I was much older. Of course I didn't have a birthday party, none of us did anymore. I mean, no one would come anyway, so why actually throw one, only to be disappointed?

All of our money jangled beside my leg in a pouch. I had learned the hard way to keep money on me when a burglar broke into the house while I was gone, and had a too close encounter with my smaller siblings.

I had a long dagger hidden in my belt on my other hip. I prayed I would never have to use it, but nowadays, it would only be a matter of time. "Do you smell that?" My sister questioned, sniffing again. Smoke. That was smoke. My heart stopped for a second as I followed the trail of the dark clouds. _Please don't be our house. Please don't be us. _

It led straight to our corner. "Come on!" I shouted, grabbing my siblings arms and running as fast as I could to our house. I rounded the corner, only to see our house, burnt to a crisp, and collapsing before my eyes. My heart sank to my feet, and Riku and Michi stood beside me, just as shocked. We were still holding hands, hardly noticing.

_All the memories. _

_Everything. _

_It's gone. _

I knelt down, facing my brother and sister, just as my father had done once to me. "Listen, it's not over. We can get through this. We _will _get through this." I said, but I was already shaking. Michi ran into my arms sobbing, "What about mom!" She cried. "She might've gotten out. She can still be alive." I said, but I was trying to convince myself just as them.

I pulled Riku into my arms as well, my eyes stinging. "Together. We can do this. We have each other." By now people had come out on the streets to gawk at us and the flaming house. Tears bubbled from my eyes, I quickly wiped them.

_We will get through this. _

_We have to. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! Comments always help so please do me a favor and write one will ya? It would totally help me out. :3_

_AVATAR DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!_

Chapter 3

_The Voyage_

I and my siblings were out on the street, and everyone who had found out the rumors about us showed no sympathy, thanks to my dad. With each day that passed, my hatred for my father became stronger. _He did this to us. _I would always convince myself, but there was still a part of me that remember being tossed into the air by him, when he _wasn't_ a deserter.

Don't worry though, I have a plan. I _always_ have to have a back up plan nowadays.

We walked towards the docks, where many fire nation ships were held. _All you have to do is find a boat, and travel to the South Pole, to find your grandmother. _It seemed simple enough in my head, but now that I was actually standing there, I realized how many things could go wrong.

I gripped my younger siblings' hands, and continued onto the wooden dock. "Hikari?" A familiar voice sounded from behind me. I turned around excitingly, but the face was different from what I remembered. "…Zuko?" I asked hesitantly, seeing that half of his face was bandaged. "Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking down to Michi's face. "I was about to ask you the same. Our house has recently burnt down, we don't know if our mother survived or not. What about you?" It felt like I was having a normal chat with an old friend, but things were definitely not normal here.

He looked down in shame. "I was banished by my father. I'm leaving, in search for the avatar." He looked determined, but I saw the pain hidden in his eyes. "We're trying to find a boat to head to the South Pole for our Grandmother…" I looked at the boat he had his hand on. "Do you have one?" Riku let go of my hand, embarrassment flooding over him as he didn't realize it was there. Zuko hesitated, and then looked at my sister, my brother, and me. We had been living in the same clothes since the day our house burnt down, (Four days ago,) and figured it wasn't an exactly perfect picture.

"Zuko, who is this?" I heard a gentle voice and turned to see Iroh coming down the ship's stairs. "You don't recognize me?" I asked, giving a rare grin. He chuckled lightly, "how could I forget about you, Hikari?" He looked at our poor condition, and frowned immediately. "Their house has burnt down Uncle, they are wishing for a transport to the South Pole." Zuko said stiffly. "Well then what are you waiting for? Come right aboard!" He said, gesturing to the deck, and my siblings ran forward. "On one condition, you stay with us." Zuko added, shocking me.

I considered the options. _Stay behind, and miss the opportunity to leave, or stay with Zuko, and get Michi and Riku safely to grandmother. _

In this case, there were no options; I would always put my family before myself. I sighed, but nodded slowly. Iroh was about to interrupt, but thought better of it, followed me and Zuko on board.

_How will I tell them? _I thought to myself as I watched both of them imitating a soldier that was standing very still, and not laughing at their funny faces.

_I know short chapter, but I'll be uploading one shortly after this! Just wanted to leave a cliffhanger. :D Haha, I'm evil._


End file.
